Many sports involve frequent and sometimes violent body contact with objects and opposing players. The sport of hockey, for example, is particularly hazardous due to the high velocity imparted to the puck as well as the momentum generated by swinging hockey sticks. Body checking and forceful collisions with the boards and ice are common place in hockey games and practices.